


Quase lá

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [10]
Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Eu não ia te dizer que eu te amo”





	Quase lá

Na primeira vez que aconteceu foi no meio de uma briga após um treino, nenhuma delas tinha certeza quem tinha beijado quem primeiro e quando as roupas delas começaram a sair elas decidiram que não importava. Era algo que já estava crescendo entre elas provavelmente desde o primeiro dia que elas se conheceram e o motivo pra acontecer agora e não antes é simplesmente porque elas não tinham mais uma amizade pra se preocupar em arruinar.

Elas estavam sexo todo dia há quase duas semanas agora. Geralmente no camarim de Debbie após o treino, ou durante os intervalos. Uma duas vezes em um motel.

Naquela noite tinha sido a primeira vez no pequeno flat que Debbie tinha alugado desde a mudança pra Las Vegas. Na cama que ela dormia sozinha toda noite.

Debbie não ficou nenhum pouco surpresa em ver que Ruth era do tipo que gostava de ficar abraçada após sexo. E ela tenta não pensar se Ruth fez isso com Mark quando era ele na sua cama. Mas ela sempre acabava pensando e flashes da raiva antiga voltava de novo. E ciúmes, embora se fosse ciúmes por ela ou por ele Debbie não tinha certeza.

“Debbie eu-” Ruth começou a dizer.

“Nós não estamos lá ainda”

“Não seja cruel comigo por favor. Não após o que nós acabamos de fazer”

“Eu não estou sendo cruel, é que ouvir essas palavras ia me irritar e eu não quero ficar irritada com você hoje a noite”

“Eu não ia te dizer que eu te amo”

“Então o que você ia dizer ?”

“Eu ia te perguntar se eu posso ficar aqui até amanhecer”

“Você pode”

“Obrigada” Ruth disse e se aconchegou em seus braços.

E ela pensou nas palavras que Debbie não queria ouvir.

Debbie pensou nelas também.


End file.
